Sess'innek
| power2e = Demigod | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Green clawed reptilian hand | homeplane2e = The Abyss/7th layer | realm2e = Phantom Plane | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = "Civilization", dominion | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Lizardmen, lizard kings | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Sess'innek was a tanar'ri lord worshiped by the lizardfolk as a deity of civilization and dominion. His symbol was a green, clawed, reptilian hand. Description Sess'innek took the form of a six-armed lizard king with brown vestigial wings. Each of his six hands wielded a longsword of potent magical power. Relationships Sess'inek kept himself apart from other demon lords, sealing his layer from all intruders. As a result, he had no particular enemies or allies. Even the lizardfolk deity Semuanya ignored him despite his poaching of its worshipers. Realm Sess'innek dwelt on the seventh layer of the Abyss, known as Kearackinin, or the Phantom Plane. Furthermore, Sess'innek had sealed and "locked" the layer so it could not be accessed without his expressed permission. It was said that Sess'innek was tired of the Blood War, and went into his self-imposed exile, in order to have nothing to do with the politics of the Abyss. The Phantom Plane was discovered long ago when the wizard Mordenkainen managed to temporarily break the seals. Worshipers Sess'innek was revered by both khaasta and half-demonic lizard kings, and thus by extension their tribes. Such tribes generally had only a single lizard king ruler and those who failed to prove worthy of ruling were killed and sacrificed to Sess'innek. The exception were those that elected to become shamans instead of leaders although most were too prideful to take such a route. Clergy Sess'innek had few shamans at this point with the vast majority of them being lizard kings, the descendants of lizardfolk and demons loyal to Sess'innek. Sess'innek required his shamans to be aggressive in spreading his faith, and to slay clerics of Semuanya on sight. Lizardfolk druids were also occasionally incorporated into the hierarchy of Sess'innek. Holy days and rituals Sess'innek demanded regular sacrifices in his name and little else. The khaasta sacrificed approximately one in ten prisoners to their demonic patron. Twice a week, lizard kings gathered late at night to tear the hearts from sentient beings and devour them amid prayers to Sess'innek. History When Demogorgon freed his creations, the khaasta, that race of planar lizardkin began to gather under Sess'innek's banner. In order to aid the khaasta in their war against the sarrukh, Sess'innek sent demons to rally lizardfolk tribes to his banner. The lizard kings were the half-demonic descendants of those demons. The lizardfolk ordinarily followed the deity Semuanya, who normally did not step in to stop Sess'innek's attempts at corrupting and usurping his worshipers. Spelling of Sess'innek In Monster Mythology, the demon lord is called "Sess'innek" eight times, "Sess'inek" once (in the table of contents), and "Sess'Innek" once (in the title of his entry). In On Hallowed Ground, his name is always spelled "Sess'innek" (in the index and on page 49). In Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss, his name is spelled "Sess'Innek" once and "Sess'inek" once (both on page 156). In Planes of Chaos, his name is spelled "Sess'inek" three times (once in the Book of Chaos, page 20, and twice on the poster map). In Serpent Kingdoms, his name is spelled "Sess'innek" twenty times. Appendix References Bibliography *Greenwood, Ed, Eric L. Boyd, and Darrin Drader. Serpent Kingdoms. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Smith, Lester W., and Wolfgang Baur. Planes of Chaos. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *Stark, Ed, James Jacobs, and Erik Mona. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. Category:Demon lords Category:Demipowers Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Lizardfolk deities Category:Darkness domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Tyranny domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Watery death domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender